What To Do
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After Zane learns about what happened from Fargo, he tries to figure out what to do about the Jo situation - even while still suffering from the ill effects of being in space. Jo/Zane, set post "Liftoff"


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eureka and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for LJ's eureka_tag challenge. I loved "Liftoff". I'm glad Fargo told Zane. And the hug was cute! They're definitely still in love with each other. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Still reeling from the events of the day – an unexpected trip into space and finding out about the timeline change – an exhausted Zane Donovan collapsed into bed as soon as he got home. He just could not fall asleep no matter what he did, though. His mind kept wondering to Jo Lupo and what Fargo had told him.<p>

He and Jo had been dating for about two years and had nearly been engaged. He had proposed. Zane couldn't wrap his mind around it. The group's trip to 1947 had screwed everything up, and now things were different.

Could he be in love with Jo-Jo? Zane pondered the thought. It wasn't as laugh inducing and farfetched as it had sounded months ago when Jo told him she'd marry him on Founders Day. The thought itself of marriage was terrifying, but he definitely saw a future with her. When had that happened?

And what was Zane going to do? Exhaustion took a hold of him before he could answer that question. He fell asleep pondering what he had deemed "The Mystery of Josefina Lupo". When he woke up, Zane still felt the effects of the unexpected trip into space, so he called off work. Around noon, he finally felt a little better (although he was really hot), so he headed over to Café Diem.

"You don't look too great," Carter observed. Fargo hadn't seemed sick, but then again, the director of Global Dynamics had been sent to Washington, D.C.

"You try going to space and see how you like it." Zane groaned as the intensity of his headache spiked for a few seconds.

Carter eyed him warily. Vincent even looked a little concerned. He gave Zane some dry toast. "You look like you need it."

Zane took one bite and had to set his slice of toast down. He didn't think he could eat any more. He tried his best to glare when Carter reached over and felt his forehead. "You have a fever. You sure this is space related?"

Zane went to snap at the sheriff that he was fine and Carter should mind his own business, but he blacked out before he could. When he woke up, he grimaced when he realized he was in Global Dynamics' infirmary. Zane hated that place.

"How are you feeling?" Allison smiled at him.

"Really shitty. What happened?"

"You passed out, Zane. Your temperature was one hundred and four degrees when they brought you in. Why didn't you say anything?"

Zane shrugged, trying not to wince at the unexpected spike of pain that caused his headache. "I didn't think it was that bad."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You have the flu. Your little space trip exacerbated your illness. You'll stay overnight for observation, but otherwise, you're fine. Your temperature is at a steady 101.5."

A sudden thought struck Zane. "How's Jo-Jo?"

She hid her smile. "She's with Carter right now. Jo was pretty worried about you."

"Send her in. Please?"

"Fine. But she can't stay long." Allison was practically giddy as she went out into the hallway and sent a panicked Zane in to see Zane.

Despite the pounding headache and the fact that he was freezing, Zane realized something. He was definitely in love with Jo. He really wanted to be in a relationship with her, to have what the other Zane and Jo did.

"You had all of us worried, Donovan." Jo tried to school her expression into one that wouldn't let anyone figure out what was going on in her head.

"Us? Or you?" Zane waited for her answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Drop the act, Jo-Jo. Fargo told me the truth when we were up in space."

She panicked. "You can't know."

"Relax. I know all about time travel protocols. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He beamed at her.

Jo stood stiffly for a few minutes before she let her shoulders relax. She didn't know why, but she believed him. "And how do you feel about knowing?"

This was it. "I like it. The thought of being with you is nice. I want to give our relationship a try if that's okay with you. I love you, Jo."

"I love you, too," she replied automatically. Against her better judgment, she had fallen in love with this Zane, too. Her Zane and the other timeline were gone. It was time Jo accepted that.

However, she couldn't help but flash back to the first time they had said they loved each other. It had been in similar circumstances. Jo grinned.

When Zane asked her what she was thinking, Jo told him. She promised to share a lot more with her boyfriend, but he fell asleep during the third story.

It was hard to believe that an unexpected trip into space had kick-started Jo and Zane's relationship, but both were happy it had.

When they got married, Fargo was Zane's best man. They had bonded during their trip and had become friends.

And unbeknownst to everyone – including Jo and Zane – a life was forming inside of her and would be greeting them in nine months.

An accidental launch into space had turned out to be good in the long run.


End file.
